To Kill or Not to Kill
by simplymischievous
Summary: Loki has always planned on becoming 'Ruler' over Midgard, but he's set back when he receives his punishment. He's then trapped by a feeling so powerful, that it nearly destroys the entire Cosmos...LOVE.
1. Surprise Visitor

_**Hey guys, so this is my very FIRST fan fiction... hope you all like it...don't be afraid to express your opinions.  
**_

* * *

Loki

"Brother, do not make this any harder than it really is. Would you not accompany me on Midgard, rather than being banished and tortured in Jötunheimr, for thousands of years?" Thor yelled as Loki refused to take heed of his brother's words._ Is my brother really that foolish, thinking that going to **that** wretched __realm is better than torture? _Loki thought to himself.

The two alien princes quarreled for quite a while, but it soon ended when Thor swung his hammer at Loki's groin. "You'll pay for that, Thor," he violently hissed. As soon as Thor turned his back, Loki launched forward, almost landing a punch in Thor's torso. But he fell short when Thor caught him in a head lock. "For Valhalla's sake, release me. I will join you in your journey to Midgard, but do not think for one second, brother, that I will substitute _this _for my appointed punishment", Loki reluctantly spat.

Loki and Thor were then transported to Earth, and after what seemed to be 1,000 years, they've finally landed 10 miles away from New York. "Ah, brother, you have taken us to the city of which your mortal _pet _dwells." Loki deemed Thor to be weak, after he fell in love with a mortal woman. Oh how he detested the very existence of human kind all together. _Blah, love is such a petty thing. Nothing good ever comes out of love._ He thought.

Loki had been rapped up in his thoughts, to even notice Thor drawing up his fist, as if he were going to strike him. Loki tried to materialize a Doppelganger for a quick escape, but to his surprise, he had been stripped of his magic. He just braced himself for his brother's powerful fist. "Do not mock my love for Jane. She is no _pet,_" Thor retorted. Loki barred hid venomous teeth at Thor, as he realigned his jaw. They both walked along a highway, until they finally reached the north end of New York.

"If you so as think about harming Lady Jane and/or Miss Darcy in anyway, I will reap havoc upon your life,' Thor threatened, as they walked to a house. The house was two stories high, with many bay windows. It's neutral colors were evenly matched with the vibrant colored flowers in the yard. Loki replied with a devious smile that say, _"This should be fun," _making his love-sick brother scowl.

Thor knocked on the door and called out a name. A woman immediately opened the door. "Oh my fuck-ing God! Thor what are you doing-," she began but stopped to she who was standing in Thor's shadow. Loki stepped from behind his brother and was surprised to see the mortal. She was rather fetching, compared to the maidens of Asgard. Her chaste, ocean blue eyes peered into his icy soul; her curly auburn hair smelled like fresh lilacs on a summer breeze. Loki moved his eyes down to see her lushes red lips, rising up to form a meek smile; and her cheeks bore a slightly pink tent, which seemed to accent her lavish cheeks. He explored a little farther, noticing her clothes, or _lack_ of it. A large button up shirt draped over her body like a night-gown. The garment stopped just 5 inches below her hips, making her thighs _quite _visible. A hungry smile crept up from the corners of his mouth, as he sensed Darcy staring at him. Loki didn't bother to listen to the mortal's conversation with his brother, he just stood there in awe, accepting Darcy's appearance.

* * *

Darcy

Darcy's body still ached from the previous night. Having to do the _Insanity Workout_ everyday, really took it's a toll on her. She struggled to get out of bed, when her phone rang. She already knew it was Jane, her best friend and boss. After the whole _Thor-and-Loki-tearing-up-New Mexico_ thing, S.H.I.E.L.D offered Jane a job on the condition that she could work there too, as Jane's assistant. "Yes, mother-dearest," she annoyingly answered. She was a little angry that Jane couldn't left a note on the fridge. _After all...we do live together_ , she thought. Our increased salary, all thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D, allowed us to buy a two story, 5 bedroom-3 bathroom house. Although, she didn't see the point in getting a house that big.

"Hey, Darc, sorry about the wake-up call. But I just wanted to let you know that Erik and I won't be in. We got a _big_ lead on the N.E.A.R(Near Earth Asteroid Rendezvous) project. We should be back in two weeks." Honestly, Darcy was too busy popping a painkiller in her mouth to even listen. All she heard was, "We'll be back in two weeks," and something about asteroids.

"Okay got it, you want me to babysit the lab while you and Erik go storm chasing. If I recall correctly, Fury had you working on finding a way how to prevent any enemies from using the Bifrost to enter Earth's atmosphere," she said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Realizing that her voice was far to boisterous than it needed to be, she apologized and hung up the phone. Not even a minute later, her stomach let out a desperate plea to be fed. She promptly strode to the kitchen, and filled a giant bowl with Fruit Loops. Before she sat down, she pushed the 'play' button on her iPod. "Are-you-singing-this-song-thinking-this-is-your-l ife-,"she sang with a mouth full of cereal.

Her morning routine was prolonged,until someone knocked on her door. "Lady Darcy," a very familiar voice called out. Suddenly, with eyes as big as a baseball, she recognized who was calling for her. The husky voice belonged to Jane's (Norse god) boyfriend, Thor.

She ran to the door and greeted him. "Oh my fuck-ing God! What are you doing-," she started to ask, but stopped, when she saw a lean figure flinch behind Thor's shadow. The figure stepped from behind him, and she immediately recognized the mystery person. It was none other than, Loki,the Mischievous God of Lies. His emerald, blood thirsty, green eyes captured Darcy's breathe and made her heart flutter with a pinch of fear. Her sight matched up with his and it was like a vindictive war against fire and ice. After, what seemed like an entire year, she averted her gaze, careful not be caught in the line of fire again. "So what brings you two to Earth?"she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"As you well know, Loki's punishment for almost dominating Midgard, is banishment," Thor flashed a quick disapproving look at him with before continuing. "I felt pity for my brother, so I have brought him along with me."

"Um yeah, like dragging your super evil, death crazed brother to Earth is a good idea. Sorry to tell you, big guy, but this is not the best idea and plus did you even consider that Loki would rather rot-in-hell, than come _here_?" she rambled. _Loki's totally hot at that,_ Darcy thought to herself, as she took another look at him.

Thor's face was engulfed with a large grin and said, "Of course I have put in consideration, the feelings of my _dear_ brother. That's _precisely_ why he's here with me and _not_ in Jötunheimr." Darcy was smiling is accordance with Thor's logic. She glanced at Loki and stuck out her tongue, only to get a venomous hiss in return. She cautiously turned her focus back on Thor as thinks to herself, _great he's a jackass too. _Thor trusted his elbow into Loki's stomach and then asked, "Might I ask, Where's Jane?" Darcy and Jane shared a house, on the north end of New York. Thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D, their increased salary allowed them to buy a house.

"Sorry dude, she left 2 hours ago. She said something about her and Erik getting a possible lead. I don't usually go with them on their trips; I just babysit the lab and finish the last few college credits that I still have. Which reminds me...I have to go soon..." She dragged the last sentence out. And although her conversation was with Thor, her attention was elsewhere. Her mind and eyes ventured to Loki, taking in his magnificent appearance. His torturous eyes, razor-sharp cheek bones, his lean muscles, and ,_yes,_ even his dangerously seductive smile. It was then, when she caught Loki's eyes trailing down her body, as if he were psychologically undressing her. Darcy's face grew hot, as realized that she was still in her pajamas. _Well that;s if you consider an extra large dress shirt, pajamas_, Darcy thought. Dress shirt or not, she didn't give a rats-ass.


	2. Hell Incarnate

**Hey guys, So sorry that I'm a little late with updating, between school, homework, and my crazy family it's a little hard to keep up. But I will try to keep updating every Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Oh and check out my new story that I'll be posting soon. But anyways, thanks for the reviews...you've been a great help.****  
**

* * *

**Note: I'm making it in 1st person**

**Summary: So my_ life was already a living hell, but what happens when I now have a fucking Norse God staying in my house?_  
**

* * *

Darcy

I let Loki and Thor in, and immediately go make a fresh pot of coffee. "Well I have to go to my class, but you and Loki are more than welcome to hang out here for a while," I half-heartily offer. _Damn-it Jane! Why do you have to put the coffee cups on the highest shelf_, I silently complained, struggling to grip the mugs. I nearly reached them, when I felt a warm hand brush across my back. The hand ascended to her shoulder-blade and lingered there; bringing chills up my spine. I slightly turned my head to see who was standing behind me. Seeing that it was Loki, I flashed a childlike smile, but I hadn't got the reaction that I was looking for. He had a loathsome look in his eyes that screamed: "I'm gonna kill you, and enjoy it!" Loki quickly grabbed the cups, set them on the counter, and then walked to the backyard. "Well now that was awkward. Good thing I didn't have my taser, or else that would have been all bad," I mumble under my breath as I handed Thor the piping hot cup.

He consumed the drink in, all of, two seconds. Silence filled the air until finally Thor spoke up. "I long needed this refreshing beverage. Darcy, I have one final request of you before I take my leave," Thor says. At first I take no note of what he says, but when I catches him staring at me, I gets the point.

"You're leaving so soon...Don't you want to wait until Jane gets back, or something?" I could see a grin form on Thor's face, when my whining pleas became childish. My cheeks were inflamed with embarrassment and curiosity.

"I'm not leaving Midgard...I'm simply leaving to go find Jane," Thor explained as he returned the coffee cup to the kitchen. He walked back and put his hand on my shoulder. His touch was very different from Loki's. Both were strong but Loki had a slight tremble in his hands, as if he were afraid that I crumble into a million pieces. _I don't know about crumbling into pieces, but I sure a Hell would melt into oblivion he touches me again_, I thought.

Thor stares at me with a rather amused look on his face. "Well... what is it?" I asked. He doesn't answer, but instead he just stood there, as if he were afraid to even ask. My "Spidey senses" kicked in and immediately knew what Thor was going to ask. "No, no, no,no, and NO! There is no way in _HELL _that you're leaving your narcissistic brother _here_. You MUST be out of your God Damn head!"

"Please Darcy. I won't be long; it'll only be 5 days...at the least," Thor said. His blue eyes pleaded so hard, that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Only five days... ONLY 5 MOTHER-FUCKING DAYS!" I yelled, trying to resist Thor's gaze. Our eyes clashed: defiance v.s. pitiful. _Well... a lot could happen in 5 days_, I thought as I sense my stance wavered a little. My mind started to drift off to all the possibilities of having sex with Loki. And even though I am a virgin in EVERY way possible, I couldn't help but to fantasize about him. My mind literally went on over drive, _there's the butterfly, the classic, the super 8... WAIT... WAIT...WAIT! What the hell am I thinking. I am NOT having sex with that jackass. _I ripped myself from my horrid filled thoughts and finally gave Thor an answer. "Fine, but if he nearly destroys New York... again, I'm blaming you." I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

Thor flashes a happy smile at me and pulls out a necklace. "Darcy this is for you," he says as he gestures for me to take it. Then continues to say, " It's an enchanted necklace. It'll weaken Loki's powers when ever he's near you."

I firmly held it out; at first glance it looks pure black, but when I bring it closer I noticed that it had liquid swirls of purple, green,blue, and red, coursing through it. "Aw, Thor, thanks but I don't need it. I have all the help I need..." I said, thrusting out her taser. "...and plus, I have Stark, Clint, Rodgers, and Natasha all on speed dial." Okay, I lied. The only S.H.I.E.L.D member I have programed in my phone is Jane, and she's apparently preoccupied at the moment.

He gave me a nod, not even doubting my rather unconvincing answer. Before Thor leaves, he warned me. "What ever happens, don't take the necklace off." I gave him a reassuring smile, and waved good-bye.

I locked the front door, after watching Thor fly off. Promptly, I walked to the living room and eyed the strange necklace; to my surprise, it started to glow. I just shrugged it off and looked at the massive clock that was hanging above the book-case. "Holy-Spiceny-Mother-of-Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" Class starts at 8:30 and it was already 8:15. Not to mention that the stupid college campus was 30 minutes away. So I rushed to my bedroom and put on a random, pre-selected outfit (which consists of a black low V cut shirt, some skinny jeans, my kick-ass combat boots...and of course my _new_ necklace.

As I zips up the boots, I peered around to the large bay window, only to see Loki pacing back and forward in the back yard. I was just about to call out to him, when he suddenly appeared in my room. "_Jesus Christ_... you can't do that," I panicky announces, but he just looks at me in amusement.

After a few minutes of being bewitched by Loki's charm, she finally finds her voice. "Um...so Thor left...to go find Jane. And he basically told me that I have to fucking babysit your sorry ass," she whispered in a childish yet sturdy voice. He stepped forward and she automatically stepped back. "But I have to go...so...don't destroy anything. Or so help me I'll-"

He cut her off and spat, " Stupid mortals, you all think you're powerful but you're not. You're all harmless. You can't do anything to me and I'll see it that your life becomes intolerable if you so as speak to me again." Okay you know that saying, 'Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me.' Well that's bullshit, because what he just said stung like a mother fudging bee.

"Calm the fuck down, I was only informing you that your brother left and that he'll be back in 5 days." Darcy shrug off the spiteful comment and continued to get ready for the day. When she finished she rushed out the door and said, "I'll be back at 2:00. Don't fucking touch anything!"

* * *

So class was boring...as usual. went over the same lesson as last week...and the week before that. And on top of that...STUPID FUCKING Dylan kept trying to hit on me again. Just when I turn my attention back to the class, my phone goes off. "Shit, shit, shit,"I coarsely whisper. Mr. Andres gives me the most darkest glare ever and I immediately start to apologize. "I'm so sorry...it won't happen again."

He gives me a slight nod and returns back to the lesson. As I out my phone on silent, I decide to check who called...or texted.

One New Text Message From Dylan:

_'Hey Darcy,so I've been thinking that we should go out on Friday. There's a new movie and I think it'll be fun...I'll pick you up around 6:00. ;)' _

Upon seeing this idiotic, childish, naive, STUPID AS FUCK txt, I decides to make it CLEAR that I would NEVER go out with him...

_'Hey Dylan...I know it probably 5 hours for you to think of a way to ask me out...and I know you have so many reasons why you think you should take me out...And I also have some reasons why we SHOULDN'T go out... But here's just one...I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU...NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE BEFORE I SEVER YOUR **small little friend** AND FEED IT TO MY SNAKE...'_

As soon as I sent it, I turned around and saw his face was as red as a Roma Tomato. I flashed a victory smile and returned my attention back to the lesson. Two minutes later we were released; I didn't even talk to anyone. I just jumped in my car and headed home.

God, you don't know how much I love my 1997 GTI VW. "Purrs like a kitten," I mumble to myself. I decide to get Loki and I some dinner, so I pull up to the nearest Panda Express and order two rice bowls with orange chicken. The rest of the drive was simply dedicated to singing songs from Paramore.

"_You-are-the-only-exception_," I sang until I reached the garage. I quickly parked and headed to the door. As soon I open the door I immediately dropped the food. "LOKI, I'M GOING TO RING YOUR GOD-DAMN-NECK!" I yell. I walked into a completely redecorated house. All the neutral colors were replaced with dull colors and all the furniture were modified to _HIS_ liking. It was too dark and boring for my taste. I wondered through the rest of the house to see what else he has changed. All the upstairs bathrooms were different and so was Jane's bedroom. "Jane's gonna kill you,"I mumble under my breath, before venturing into my bedroom. My bedroom was much bigger than the normal size, I now had a Cal-King bed, maple floors, and crown molding rapping round my room (Head-to-toe). He even put a Grand Piano in my room.

I grew up playing the piano; my mom started to teach me when I was 2 years old. After both of my parents died, I never touched another piano. _Oh Come on Darcy...this is not the time to be soft_, I think to myself as I wipe away a few tears from my cheeks. Suddenly I that I haven't even checked on my entertainment room down stairs. I ran down stairs and peer into Jane's room first. It was exactly the same...Good. Now for my room...he better not have changed it. When Jane and I moved into the house I filled my entertainment room with nothing but Ian Somerhalder and James Franko posters, along with some of my favorite books, and a 52" flat screen T.V.

"Hello, mortal, I thought I heard you enter," Loki said slighly. My mouth gaped open at the sight of my room...or should I say, Loki's new bedroom. It was almost like mine but his bed was twice the size as mine, the paint was darker. And there he sat, in a victorian styled chair, reading a book.

"WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL LOKI!" Just to let you know, when I'm mad...I start to talk in a British accent. But being that Loki kinda sounds British, it maked seem as if I were mocking him...Okay I sorta am. "Really, my Ian Somerhalder posters are all gone. Didn't I tell you NOT to touch any thing?!"

Just as I was going to slap him, he vanished from his chair. Only to reappear behind me, he twirled me around and slammed me against a wall. "And did I not warn you not to speak to me?" he questioned me, motioning for me to stand back up. At first I thought he was going to choke me but instead his lips gently captures mine. His lips are ice cold and it stings a little, but quickly warms up the longer he presses our mouths together. After a minute of debating whether or not to kiss him back, his tongue darts out at my mouth. He hesitates a little, not really seeking permission but more like mildly demanding it. Of course I grant him his request, and bid him to enter...I mean who the hell wouldn't.

I was still somewhat hesitant but that quickly went away when Loki broke the kiss and whispered in my ear. "You taste of sweet Strawberries and of tart champaine."That was enough for me...it's not like I don't enjoy this kiss, 'cause believe my... I DO... It's just, something feels so awkwardly right, and that's what scares the hell out of me. I opted to leave but he just persists that I stay and continue our...embrace. By my 6th attempt, he backed my up against the door, and my body immediately stifened at the feeling of being corned...again. "Shhh, darling, I won't bite...yet. Just relax,' he whispers as his hands graze over my body.

Although my body is screaming for to stay, something in the back of my mind is telling my that I'm getting into a dangerous game. When I start to remove my lips, he sucks on my lower lip. This makes me melt and then I finally muster up all of my (remaining) mental strength to break away. "Well...um...can you just turn this room back to normal?"

He looks at me with a confused look in his eyes and brushes hie hands through his jet-black-sleek hair. "Alright...I shall attempt to restore your...mortal idol who you call...Ian Somerhalder." The look on his face now tells me that he's annoyed. Maybe it's the fact that I think Ian is so much more hotter than the God of Mischief himself. "Wouldn't you rather stare at someone...a little more...ALIVE," he whispers. I'm guessing he thinks Ian is actually a vampire...or he could just be playing with me. He winks at me and I automatically blush. Yep he's messing with my head...

Loki then thrust his hands out, and I actually thought something was going to happen...but nothing did. "What's the matter Loki? shooting blanks.."I snicker under my breath. (All pun intended) He tries 5 more times and still nothing. Finally I look him in the eyes and say, "Well you're not leaving this room until you fix this room. and I got dinner, so you better hurry it up before it gets cold." God I sound like a fucking soccer mom on a bad day. Loki looks like he is about to say something but I cut him off. "Oh bite me...just _poof_ this room back..okay?"

He gave me a mischievous smile and I quickly realized that telling a demi-god to bite me was not the best word choice. "First off, I was simply going to say that i would try my best. Secondly, I would certainly enjoy devouring you with my teeth. Thirdly, I consider myself to be more of a venomous snake, waiting for the oppertuned time to strike. And lastly, 'Poof', really is that your absolute best attempt to describe the measurement of my abilities." Okay now he was just stalling. Dude if there was an incarnate version of Hell itself...Then there's Loki for you. Loki the God of Mischief a.k.a. Hell Incarnate.

* * *

**Until next time readers...please tell me what you think of this chapter...I know it is a little short but that will change...bye.**

**And Remember: I your reviews are what's helping me...so please review every chapter.**


End file.
